·:My Music:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura,seres sin nada en comun mas que una pasion, la musica. Diferentes, pero iguales. ¿Que hay en el mundo que los una mas que una melodia triste? Au x OoC
1. Muzica de Sakura

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, publicado claro. espero guste. Ya esta listo solo que no seri divertido publicar todos los capitulos de una sola vez, cierto?

Les dejo los primeros, como presentacion a la tamatica que va a tener. Gracias por leerm x q me hacen re-feliz. Intentare contestar cada uno de los Rw...

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto no es mio... sino hubiese GaaraHina en cada Chap OÓ

Recuerdos: _cursiva_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella caminaba sin preocupación por el parque que acostumbraba visitar diariamente. Por lo poco verde que restaba en el camino que solía recorrer. La verdosa mirada se perdía en el azulado y blanco cielo.

Sabia por las nubes blancas que parecían espesas y grandes, que cubrían lo poco restante de azul del cielo; que nevaría nuevamente, terminando de cubrir el escaso verdor que tenia aun la soledad de la cuidad.

Ella jamás había ido mas allá de una estudiante modelo, sencilla, callada, tranquila, _tonta, _y sumisa. Era la realidad, para ella y para todos. La simple y normal Sakura Haruno. Nunca había hecho algo malo, aventurado o erróneo, a los ojos de su familia, era perfecta.

Era la típica niña buena, la acompañaba la música clásica, tenia pocos amigas, aunque la mayoría de los que se le acercaban estaban solo interesados en copiar sus exámenes. Ella complacía a sus padres y maestros.

La chica tenia por unicos amigos una joven de ojos blancos perlados y otra de rasgos japoneses muy resaltantes, con tendencias al deporte. La chica de blancos ojos, Hinata, era su compañera para todo, y la otra, Ten Ten; era su guia a la hora de hablar con la gente

Salía al parque a ser solo un cero a la izquierda. Otro más del montón que se ve en una multitud, sin nada que la destaque. Excepto aquello, su cabello rosado. Ese que no podía evitar, el que había venido con ella desde su nacimiento.

Su visión de los colores y la felicidad era algo distorsionada. No sabía como combinarlos, por más que habían intentado enseñarle. Simplemente vivía del negro y el blanco. Un ocasional rosa fuerte le daba color a su vida.

Esa tarde llevaba a su costado un estuche de violín. Era lo otro que le daba sentido a su vida, aparte de su pequeño gato. Ese de ojos negros y pelaje negro, con unos penachos lindos y que se llamaba Uchi. Ese era la razon de su vida, pues sin el gato, quiza habia planeado morir antes.

La Haruno tocaba hermosamente. Embelezaba a todo el que le escuchara, con su melodía oscura, sombría, triste. La melodía hacia hermosamente melancólica la tarde nevada. Era como si un angel estuviese perdiendo sus alas, ese sonido era el que expresaba, perfectamente ejecutado con un toque de dolor fuerte y marcado.

Y esa misma tarde, conocería a quien le daría sentido a su vida. Un sentido asi de negro y sombrío como el que ella le daba a la propia. La realidad era que, Sakura Haruno, no le daba sentido a su vida. Lo unico que tenia era su musica, su liberacion. Esas melodias compuestas por su mente en su soledad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**La hora de Internet en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes pfs ¬¬")...Hacer a la autora feliz con un RW... no tiene precio. Por eso uso... Mastercard! digo...cof cof... **

**Puntazo eh? xD**


	2. Muzica de Sasuke

Ezte es el segundo chap de la historia... espero un Rw por lo menos para continuarlo vale?

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto no es mio... sino ya ke hubiese KibaxHina, NaruxHina y GaaXHina en tooooodos y cada uno de los chap...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El chico de rojizos ojos golpeo con fuerza al chico de verde mirar. Lo derrumbo. Una vez en el piso, le dio otro puñetazo. Su rostro masculino, marcado por un par de puñetazos y una fina pero notable cicatriz en su ceja izquierda rebelaban lo ocurrido.

Snap. Eso fue todo. El joven era muy paciente. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente tenia que defenderse. Su calma se había ido por el caño al haber hablado mal de su familia. Rota, pero su familia después de todo.

Era un joven serio. No muy hablador y de muy buenos modales. Además tenía las notas perfectas, después de todo, no debía estudiar mucho. Muy ocasionalmente se le veía sonreír y cuando lo hacia era por sentirse entretenido por su propio humor negro.

Tenía como únicos amigos a un joven de cabello rubio y comportamiento bastante alborotador, sumado a un joven de lentes oscuros y mirada poco amable amante de los insectos. EL rubio era Naruto, un chico prácticamente exiliado por un pasado familiar desconocido, y el otro simplemente consideraba a los humanos una especie obsoleta.

Ellos eran los únicos que entendían sus silencios, pues sobre el chico, hasta los pensamientos resultaban confusos. Sus pocos momentos conversadores eran de temer pues tenia que insultar a alguien o pelear por algo.

El chico era no más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Ese chico jamás ayudaría a alguien, ni miraría por asomo tu situación. El vivía en su mundo y pocos sabían de el. A veces ni el mismo se entendía.

Criado por un tutor y como única familia un hermano ausente y desheredado. Lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos rojos, esos que como los propios se veían reflejados cuando una emoción o por propia voluntad eran activados.

Esa vida asi de problemática, solitaria, solo iba acompañada por lo clásico, lo fuerte. Lo oscuro y lo triste. Esperaba darle sentido a sus días con algo. La comida no sabia a nada, asi mismo le daban igual los colores.

El negro era algo que le sentaba, pues sus ojos negros y cabello del mismo color resaltaban en su piel blanca. Los ojos del Uchiha transmitían algo más que simple soledad, algo profundo, como pena o algún dolor dentro de su alma. Algo roto, y sin sentido.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esta es la segunda parte... espero que les guste Nyah!

**La hora de Internet en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes pfs ¬¬")...Hacer a la autora feliz con un RW... no tiene precio. Por eso uso... Mastercard! digo...cof cof... **

**Puntazo eh? xD**


	3. Muzica Juntos

El tercer chap... nuah! si nadie la lee... la borro eh? --! espero una semana y nu mas...

del 20... al 27/07/2008 hay plazo eh?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura saco su violín al inspirarse en un triste pensamiento mientras sentía el primer copo de nieve caer sobre ella

Sakura saco su violín al inspirarse en un triste pensamiento mientras sentía el primer copo de nieve caer sobre ella. Comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica, única y poco conocida. Nostálgica.

Un día la escucho de su madre, un tarareo incesante que no olvido jamás. Y que le recordaba la nieve. LA fría y blanca nieve que bañaba las solitarias colinas del parque. Emanaba del violín un llamado a un alma solitaria que se acercaba sin prestar atención a quien le mirase.

Sonó aquella tonada y le llamo la atención, la parte triste de la canción que recordaba haber oído de su madre. EL chico fue profundamente tocado por la melodía. Le siguió hasta ella.

La chica se detuvo al verle. Un escaso público de un pequeño grupo de personas les rodeaban. Sonrieron al sentir una conexión entre ellos. Era mas que obvia. Demasiado. El negro se sus ropas y la mirada triste en sus ojos les hacían sentir iguales.

EL chico saco el violín propio. Y lo coloco en posición. La chica acomodo el suyo, y uno frente al otro comenzaron a tocar la melodía. De alguna manera solo combinaban a la perfección, Eran uno para el otro.

_...Milagro..._

Se miraron fijamente mientras tocaban la melancólica tonada, sintiendo cada uno una fascinación por la forma en la que el otro tocaba. Era su música, les unió fuertemente sin saber desde cuando. Simplemente paso.

Esa tonada les hizo cerrar los ojos mientras entre ellos un baile se daba, moviéndose al compás de cada uno de los acordes. Sus ojos se cerraron y una coordinación se formo permitiendo aun más la compenetración entre los chicos.

_...Tú..._

_...Yo..._

_...Nosotros..._

_...Inconformidad..._

_...Soledad..._

_...Nostalgia..._

_...Tristeza..._

_...Intranquilidad..._

_...Molestia..._

_...Pena..._

Al finalizar la canción se miraron por unos instantes. Era muy importante mantener ese momento en sus mentes. Jamás lo olvidarían. Ser tan iguales. Sentir lo mismo. Estar tan cerca. Sentirse atraídos uno por el otro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lo del Rw de nuevooo! kierooo Rwwww


End file.
